Only one drink more
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Set somewhere in a (happy) future. Killian and Robin have a drinking contest. Emma and Regina are not amused. One-shot. Captain Swan. Outlaw Queen.


_(Here, have some fluffy drunk!Captain Hood and a tad bit of Outlaw Queen with **much** Captain Swan. Hope you like it!)_

_._

_._

**Round Three.** They had been at the bar for half an hour and had _only_ started drinking and they were already at round **three**. _**What the hell?**_

Regina and Emma exchanged a glance when Robin signaled for the bartender to give him and Killian another shot.

"And you really think it was a good idea to take them here?" Regina asked, looking around the Rabbit Hole.

"Better here than at Granny's," Emma replied with a shrug.

"Why did you even insist on taking them out?" the brunette asked with a frown, watching how Hood and Hook chugged their fourth shot.

"Because I thought it was a good idea to let them _socialize_," the blond replied with a very similar frown.

"By hanging out with us and _who else_?" the Queen growled.

**Round five.**

"Ruby said she'll come by later and I suppose she will bring Whale with her."

"And that helps them to socialize _how_? They already know the wolf girl and get along with her pretty well."

"They get to know Victor and he will probably bring Jefferson with him. So two new "guy" friends, beside the Merry Men who have about as much knowledge about our world as they do. And I am really tired of explaining each and everything to Killian - Henry might think it's funny but it's not."

"I know _exactly _what you're talking about," Regina sighed the exact same moment they heard a howl from the bar's entrance.

All four of them turned on their bar stools facing the she-wolf who was tugging along her boyfriend and his best friend.

"Ruby!" Robin exclaimed noisily, got up from his barstool and threw his arms around the long legged woman.

Regina scrunched up her nose in silent disapproval before she turned her attention back to the glass of apple cider in her hand. Emma nudged her in the side lightly,

"Is that _jealousy_, Miss Mills?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm not jealous!" she growled, taking a large sip from her drink, feeling the blond's eyes on her the whole time. "_I am not_," she repeated.

"Of course," Emma replied still grinning, taking a sip from her own rum-filled tumbler.

"Emma!"

The blond let Red hug her before the she-wolf sat down next to the savior and the Queen.

"I think this night will be fun!" Ruby grinned at Regina and all of them glanced over at the four guys who were already talking to each other.

For a brief moment Regina let herself think that they were right.

.

.

Emma didn't know why exactly she remembered a line of Harry Potter right now.

_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good_.

Probably because that line perfectly described Killian's actions _all the time_.

She could have told Regina that this evening would end in a way they would probably find _everything_ but amusing but yet she didn't because she had been hoping this could end well.

Of course she had been wrong.

Everything had been fine. That was until Victor - who wasn't drinking anything at all because since that night almost two years ago he wasn't drinking anymore - had suggested a drinking contest. Jefferson had laughed and watched the first two rounds before he had made his goodbyes, saying he had to go back home to Grace.

From then on everything had gone downhill.

Right now Red was the only one giggling at the scenery in front of them while Emma and Regina watched their boyfriends disapprovingly as they chugged their tenth shot - their _fifteenth_ if you included the ones they had drunken before Red, Victor and Jefferson showed up.

With a sigh Regina got up from her seat and walked up behind Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's enough," she said, squeezing firmly.

"But 'm perf'tly fine, luv, not even tipsy," the archer said, sounding perfectly drunk, making the tipsy sound like "_tipsey_".

"See, that man's perfec'tly able handling his liquor, so we go for another round?" Killian suggested but Emma only rolled her eyes.

"No, Killian, you won't. We'll go home."

"But _why_? _This ev'nin' has been so very nice~_" he whined before he started singing.

Emma lifted one of her perfect eyebrows, cocking her head to the side.

"Are you actually singing "_Baby it's cold outside_" right now?"

"_Your mother will start to worry, your father will be pacing the floor_," he continued and Emma sighed.

"C'mon buddy, I'll take you home," she said, sounding more tired than she actually felt.

She pulled him up from his stool and was about to tug him outside when he stopped dead in his tracks, turning back around to the bar.

"_So really I'd better scurry, Well maybe I just have a drink more_," the pirate continued singing the female part of the song before he took the full shot glass out of Robin's hand and drank it in one sip.

"_Gods_," Emma swore. "Killian, let's go."

"_I simply must go_," he sang while Emma finally managed to drag him outside, telling Ruby and Victor goodbye hastily while Regina and Robin also made their way outside.

"Could you at least sing the male part?" she grumbled, sneaking her arm around his waist to steady him because he was more or less stumbling around.

He glanced down at her, almost stopping again.

"_Gosh, your lips look so delicious_," he sang in a lower voice, his gaze fixed on her lips.

"I should have known you would choose that line," she sighed.

"_Waves upon a tropical storm_."

He stopped and she knew exactly what was coming next. She also knew that she could just turn away her face as he leaned in to kiss her but she didn't. Instead she closed her eyes and let him kiss her.

"_Oh, your lips are delicious_," he finished softly.

"Except that you kissed my nose, _drunkard_."


End file.
